Un Nuevo Mal
by Juguete Regalado
Summary: Un nuevo villano se creara y podria llevar al limite al tigre y hasta vencerlo


**Ya que tengo tiempo lib****re por mis vacaciones de verano y lo ocupare haciendo mas fics esta va dedicada a**** Ghost Steve**** El Tigre y todos los personajes son propiedad de Jorge Gutiérrez y Sandra Equihua.**

Capitulo 1: Un nuevo hogar

Manny y Frida observaban con impaciencia el reloj de la escuela era el mejor día de todo el mes, era el día en que tiraban la comida echada a perder del supermercado, lo habían esperado por mucho tiempo por este día, pronto se escucharon lo que fue música para sus oídos el timbre de salida corrieron como locos para salir cuando se encendieron los megáfonos:

-Manny Rivera favor representarse en mi oficina- era el vicedirector Chakal que no sonaba iracundo sino por el contrario estaba preocupado.

-Me voy adelantando tu ve a ver que quiere Chakal pero no tardes o te perderás lo mejor- dijo Frida siguiendo con su camino.

Manny camino para la oficina a la cual llego rápido reconoció la silla en donde se había sentado para esperar su castigo tantas veces, pero no estaba vacía estaba un niño que Manny nunca pensó ver ahí era David Roccoco con una maleta a su lado, se ahorro todas las preguntas que no llevarían a ningún lado entro enseguida a la oficina de Chakal.

-Quería verme Señor-dijo Manny un poco tímido desde el marco de la puerta.

-Si por favor siéntate- dijo Chakal que no termino la frase porque Manny lo interrumpió.

-Me podría decir porque David esta aquí- dijo Manny tratando de sonar lo mas respetable posible.

-Eso es lo que quería discutir contigo, mira Manny el orfanato en el que vivía David- dijo Chakal con un poco de ira en su voz que fue interrumpido por Manny otra vez.

-David vive en un orfanato-dijo sorprendido.

-Si, como te dije El orfanato en que David vivía nos acaba de informar que por falta de fondos tendrá que cerrarlo tal vez para siempre-dijo Chakal ya mostrando ira en sus ojos fue vuelto a interrumpir por Manny.

-Eso es terrible- dijo Manny un poco afectado

-Si, Y YA DEJA DE INTERRUMPIRME, como ya te dije que el orfanato cerrara David se quedara sin casa, la escuela esta buscando un lugar en donde pueda quedarse, tu eres el único con quien habla así que crees que se pueda quedar contigo en lo que buscamos otro hogar- dijo Chakal mas tranquilo.

Manny recordó todas las cosas malas que le había hecho a David y supo que con esto podía compensárselo y dejarlo con más.

-Si lo haré con gusto- dijo Manny con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Esta bien, eso seria todo puedes salir- dijo Chakal con un tono mas tranquilo como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima, Manny salio de la oficina.

-Ven David vamos a tu nuevo hogar- dijo Manny tomando la maleta del niño la cual estaba mas pesada de lo que se veía, David lo siguió sin preguntas los 2 se dirigieron a la casa del macho subieron las escaleras y reencontraron con su padre.

-Manny no te esperaba tan pronto, quien es tu amigo tu pequeño amigo- dijo Rodolfo escondiendo una revistas que Manny no alcanzo a ver.

-David espera en mi cuarto- dijo Manny viendo como el niño lo obedecía, le contó toda la historia a su padre quien solo lo escuchaba.

-Entiendo, pero se tendrá que quedar en tu cuarto y tendrás que dormir con el señor chapi- dijo Rodolfo.

-Si ya se todo lo que implica que el este aquí pero será por poco tiempo la escuela esta buscando otro lugar, además sino se queda aquí tendrá que dormir en la escuela o peor - dijo Manny tratando de convencer a su padre.

-Esta bien Manny se puede quedar, pero solo por su condición y porque veo que estas tomando esta decisión de forma madura, me tengo que ir a trabajar pórtate bien haces lo quehaceres- dijo Rodolfo mientras se iba por la puerta.

-Gracias papa- dijo Manny que corrió hacia su cuarto, no sabia porque le insistía a su papa que David se quedara tal vez porque quería hacer una buena acción, por que se lo debía a David, lo que si sabía es que David no tenia un hogar y no podía verlo en la calle.

-Esta decidido David te quedaras aquí- dijo Manny quien estuvo feliz al escuchar a David gritar de emoción –pero te quedaras en el cuarto del Señor Chapi.

Manny tenía que ayudar a David, pero no iba a dejar que su presencia le causara incomodidades.

-A David ya que estas por ahí me pasa un refresco- dijo Manny relajándose en su cama.

-_Esto es lo que necesito un pequeño descanso por todo el trabajo que he hecho_- pensó Manny.

-Aquí tienes tu refresco Manny- dijo David

-Ya que no vas a hacer nada en todo el día puedes hacer los quehaceres- dijo Manny acostado desde su cama.

-Pero no te lo encargaron a ti- dijo David un poco temeroso

-Si, pero quien te consiguió casa, según yo me debes una y tienes que hacer todo lo que te diga, Entendido- dijo Manny mirando de reojo a David

-Entendido- dijo David en tono conformista

-Bien, ya sabes donde esta la escoba- dijo Manny acomodándose en su cama se quedo dormido un rato despertó salio de su cuarto y encontró toda la casa ordenada y reluciente fue al cuarto Señor Chapi y ahí estaba David dormido por el cansancio tocaron la puerta Manny fue a contestar era su padre.

-Manny que bien dejaste la casa parece nueva- dijo Rodolfo sorprendido del estado de la casa.

-Si, bueno no quería que David pensara que va vivir en un basurero- dijo Manny un poco adormilado.

-Pareces un poco cansado será mejor que descanses te lo mereces después de un trabajo tan duro- dijo Rodolfo notando su somnolencia.

-Tienes razón me voy a dormir, nos vemos mañana- dijo Manny volviendo a su cuarto para continuar con su sueño, se acostó en su cama-Esto va estar de maravilla- pensó Manny preparándose para dormir.

**Ahí esta el primer capitulo, pero se preguntaran en donde esta la maldad que destruirá**** a la Ciudad Milagro, tranquis traquis pronto la verán como aparecerá de la manera mas sorprendente e inesperada.**

**Va nos veemos. **


End file.
